In an existing vehicle air-conditioner configuring a vehicle air-conditioning system, operation of the vehicle air-conditioner is started by turn-on of an ignition switch after entry of a driver. In a known control named pre-air-conditioning control, a vehicle interior is air-cooled or warmed up in a stage before entry of a driver. In a vehicle air-conditioner disclosed in PTL 1, although operation of the vehicle air-conditioner is started after entry of a driver, a predetermined preliminary operation is performed before a regular air-conditioning control.
In the vehicle air-conditioner of PTL 1, after the driver enters a vehicle, a blowoff mode is switched from face blowoff to defroster blowoff that blows off air-conditioning air to a vehicle window for a predetermined time after detection of air-conditioning start.
This keeps the hot air out of the driver face in summer.
When the hot air is no longer blown off, face blowoff is started toward the driver face. In addition, although the elapsed time between the temporary defroster blowoff and the second face blowoff is set as fixed time, for example, 10 sec, the elapsed time may be determined by calculation.